Bitter Goodbye
by FivebyFive-Slayer
Summary: Faith and Wood song fic. Form the NICKLEBACK song "Should've Listened". Takes place 6 months after Chosen, Faith and Wood live together in Cleveland, and things are going great, or are they? My first fic, please be kind.


Bitter Goodbye  
  
Author's Note:  
  
~~(Hey guys, this is my first attempt at any kind of FanFiction story so bear with me. This is a song fic to the NICKLEBACK song Should've Listened, on The Long Road album. As soon as I heard it I knew I had to write a fic about it. Enjoy and feedback is much appreciated, but remember it's my first attempt don't throw anything too large.)~~  
  
This Fic takes place after the end of season 7. Faith and Wood are living in Cleveland with Buffy, Giles and the rest of the Scoobies. They decided to take the next step shortly after they moved to there and are now living together. Everything up to this point on the show has happened; the Hellmouth was destroyed along with the entire town of Sunnydale, Faith is one of the good guys etc. Everything seems to be going great for our new couple, or is it?  
  
~~6 months after the events of "Chosen"~~  
  
Principle Robin Wood was driving home from another "fun filled" day at work. It was his first week at the new school and already he had to expel two students for fighting. 'Well at least this one's not on a Hellmouth,' he thought, 'Oh wait, it is.' The irony of the situation was not lost on him and he chuckled to himself as he pulled into the driveway.   
  
He always loved coming home; it calmed him somehow and excited him at the same time. His thoughts always dwelt on the raven-haired beauty that would await him when he arrived. Faith. He still couldn't believe that she had chosen to move in with him when all the Scoobies arrived in Cleveland. He assumed she would live with Rupert, Buffy and the rest of the Slayerettes, but she had chosen to be with him.   
  
As he walked up the sidewalk to the house, he smiled to himself and thought about just how lucky he was, but his smile faded as he approached the open front door. He cautiously entered the house and his heart stopped as he starred at the chaos that surrounded him.  
  
There's clothes all over the floor  
  
Don't remember them being here before  
  
Smell of perfume is in here  
  
Why's lipstick on the mirror  
  
and still I don't understand  
  
  
  
He stepped further inside and found himself at a loss for words. Even simple, coherent thoughts proved to be too much for him until he remembered Faith. He immediately ran to the bedroom to check to see if Faith was there. Instead he found the rest of the house in a similar state of disarray and still no sign of Faith.  
  
No pictures left in the hall  
  
There's three new holes in my wall  
  
Where the hell's my credit card   
  
Why's my wallet in the yard   
  
Still I don't understand  
  
Just then it hit him. Faith was gone, she left. He couldn't understand it, things were going so well, or so he had thought. But now with the current state of the house there was no denying it, she was unhappy. Well pissed was more like it, but she always did have a temper. But why wouldn't she have said something before hand? But maybe she did and he just didn't hear the screams or see the signs.  
  
Well now I guess I should've listened  
  
When you said you've had enough  
  
A little trick I picked up from my father  
  
In one ear and out the other  
  
Why must life be so tough  
  
Wood was suddenly struck with the realization that he had completely ignored her outburst the previous night. He had written it off as hormones or severs slayer PMS but there was something more to her words, a deeper meaning that he completely missed. She wanted out and he didn't even give her any indication that he cared about her or that their relationship meant anything.   
  
Should see the look on my face  
  
My shit's all over the place  
  
Why's this happening to me  
  
Why'd you take both sets of keys   
  
and still I don't understand  
  
She had left nothing to chance. She had left nothing period. Everything was gone. Including Wood's usually articulate nature; he just stood and stared with nothing to say, all was stripped away by the dark slayer. She had made her point. But still he searched for other reasons, other possibilities, avoiding the inevitable truth…  
  
Well now I guess I should've listened  
  
When you said you've had enough  
  
A little trick I picked up from my father  
  
In one ear and out the other  
  
Why must life be so tough  
  
The truth was that he had known. Deep down inside he knew that she could never be happy with a guy like him. She was a Slayer for Christ's sake, a chosen one, he had nothing to offer her, he knew that he was not what she wanted or needed. As the emptiness of the house consumed him, his eyes glanced a note on the table that he had missed before while trying to take in everything else.  
  
There's clothes all over the floor  
  
Don't remember them being here before  
  
Smell of perfume is in here  
  
Why's lipstick on the mirror  
  
And still I don't understand  
  
He walked over to the table and picked up the note, it read:  
  
Robin,  
  
This thing between you and me is never gonna work. It was doomed from the beginning. I never really cared for you like you did for me, but when I tried to say something last night you brushed it off and that's when I knew. I knew that this was nothing. You, me, we're different people. I can't just sit around and wait for you to decide to step up and become the kind of man I need. You remind me a lot of Riley, Buffy's ex; he was good in a fight but never really made her happy. So I guess this is goodbye Wood, but I couldn't just leave without saying anything.   
  
Thanks again for everything   
  
Faith  
  
P.S. Sorry about the house. I guess I still have some pent-up anger to deal with.  
  
And now I guess I should've listened  
  
When you said you've had enough  
  
A little trick I picked up from my father  
  
In one ear and out the other  
  
Why must life be so tough  
  
~~~The End~~~ 


End file.
